Logan's list for James
by dbz7000
Summary: SEQUEL TO ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS YOU!
1. Chapter 1

WELCOME TO THE SEQUEL TO ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS YOU!

James stepped out of his bathroom wrapping a towel around his freshly dried waist.

"Sir, would you like that full body massage you requested earlier?" A voice asked him.

"Yes, please."

"Lay down on your bed, please while I get everything ready for you."

Logan went into the living room and went through the bag he brought with him.

He couldn't believe he was actually doing this.

After finally getting together with his boss, James, he was asked to make a list of kinks he has so they can try them when they have sex.

They agreed to go through the list in random order to make it even more surprising.

The first one James picked, and it was 'Massage Therapy Roleplay'.

Logan suggested they take turns picking kinks on the lists, which James agreed would make it eve hotter.

And so, here they were in James' home playing the client, and Logan being the massage therapist.

Fortunately, Logan had more than one kind of oil to make said kink happen.

"Sir, would you like me to start on your back, or chest?" Logan asked knowing the answer.

"My back, please." James replied with his body more than ready.

Logan poured a small amount of the liquid in his hands, and slowly started to rub James' back and shoulders.

James couldn't help but groan lightly.

"Is this amount of pressure okay? Or would you like more or less?" Logan asked.

"That's good. Keep the pressure just like that." James couldn't help but groan out his response.

Logan eventually got to his boyfriend's shoulders, arms, and legs, leaving just one part of him untouched.

"Would you like me to continue on this side?" Logan asked licking his lips, knowing the answer.

"Yes, continue." James smiled as soon as he felt Logan take the towel off his waist revealing his ass to the smaller man.

Logan excitedly but not desperately, put more oil on his hands, and started to rub James' ass, and purposely spent more time on that part more than the others.

If James wasn't in heaven before, he certainly was now.

He loved when Logan had his way with ass, and cock.

He couldn't help but let out of scream of pleasure when Logan stopped rubbing his ass, and started to finger it.

As far as he can recall, James had been fucked by Logan more times than he fucked the shorter man.

Logan couldn't believe his luck on the other end. Literally.

James was basically perfect in every way, and could have anyone he wanted, and of all people he wanted Logan.

What makes it better? James is willing to let the shorter man dominate him whenever. However, James did take the dominant role occasionally.

Logan kept pushing his finger in and out of James, making James screaming and moaning fill the bedroom.

"LOGAN, PLEASE! TURN ME OVER!" James pleaded.

In only a matter of seconds, Logan flipped James on his back, ad covered his lips with his own.

James moaned into Logan's lips, as he felt the shorter man start to rub oil on his chest repeatedly tweaking his nipples.

After Logan left a shiny, slippery trail of oil on James' chest, and arms, he decided to do something that not even James had expected him to do.

Logan got o his knees a few feet away from James, ad rubbed some of the oil onto his cock.

"Ready for the best part?" Logan asked licking James face enjoying the feel of his scruff on his tongue.

"Always." James smiled before Logan slowly entered his hole.

James was a moaning mess, as Logan kept pulling out half way and re-entering him.

His moans got louder when Logan's thrust eventually got faster.

After a few minutes, Logan felt the need to cum, so he pulled out, earing a confused look on James' face.

The confused look turned into excitement as soon as James saw that Logan was turning over and about to sit on his face, with his cock aimed at James mouth.

James then accepted his lover's cock in his mouth and sucked on it while Logan moved his upper body towards James' groin.

Logan and James were now in the 69 position sucking each other's cocks for what seemed forever since all they heard were their moans coming from each other.

After god knows how long, they both came at the same time and kept some of the other's cum in their mouths.

Logan pulled his cock out of James' mouth and turned the other way so they were facing each other.

Once their eyes met, they shared a passionate cum filled kiss, tasting themselves on the other man's tongue.

"That was amazing." James said catching his breath.

"I know. My turn to pick the kink tomorrow, which means you get to fuck me." Logan smiled as he put his finger on James' cock, collecting the remaining drops of cum, which he put in his mouth.

"I'm excited to pick. But I have a question for you." James said after casually licking Logan's nipples.

"What? Is this about why it took a while to make the list of kinks?" Logan gasped when James made it all the way to his feet which he licked.

"First, why'd you play the massage therapist naked?" James asked.

"I wanted to get you in the mood faster." Logan smiled as James kept licking his foot.

"You're so considerate." James smiled. "Now second.."

"What?"

"How come you're the complete opposite at work?"

"Opposite? How?" Logan asked.

"You're so nice, and sweet, but when we have sex, and I don't mean this in a bad way, you're so dominant and unpredictable."

"Last time I checked, aren't you both those things?" Logan remarked smirking.

"True." James smiled going up to Logan's face and let him lick his balls.

As Logan licked his balls, James told him " I hope you're ready for tomorrow, Logan. You'll never guess what I'm picking off that list."

"I'm always ready for you to fuck me." Logan smiled.

A/N: WHAT DO YOU THINK JAMES WILL PICK FROM THAT LIST?


	2. Chapter 2

James entered his living room expecting company at the front door.

However, it wasn't any company, he asked for someone to come over and tailor a suit for one of his business meetings.

"Mr. Maslow?" A voice asked on the other side of the door.

"Yes?" James asked opening the door revealing the shorter brunette man with pale skin.

"I'm here about that suit that you needed to have tailored."

"Yes, thank you for coming Mr.?"

"Henderson. Logan Henderson." The shorter man said.

"Logan. I will go get that suit that I need tailored right now." James said going to his bedroom and coming out with the suit in his hand.

"So, in order to know what kind of changes I need to make, I need to see you wearing it first-"

Logan stopped talking when James had started to undress in front of him, now wearing nothing but tight black boxer briefs before putting the suit on.

"So what kind of changes do you need to make?" James asked.

Logan set his eyes below James' belt, and swallowed.

"No changes should be made. It looks good on you." Logan said.

"But?"

"But it looks better if it was off you." Logan said grabbing James' face, and kissing him.

They continued kissing while Logan had managed to get James completely naked, before the taller man turned him to the wall, and started kissing his neck.

Logan's moans were music to James' ears, and he let out a mix of a moan and scream when James did what he did next.

James grabbed Logan's clothed ass, and licked a line at the center for several seconds, before ripping the fabric, and also Logan's boxer briefs, revealing the shorter man's bare ass.

James knelt down and started to eat Logan's ass, earning more moans from the shorter man.

While lost in pleasure, Logan didn't notice that James had already torn the rest of his clothes which were now on the floor near his feet.

Logan turned his head to sloppily kiss James with lots of tongue sticking out of their mouths.

While their tongues lapped at each other's, James thrusted his cock inside Logan's hole, which only intensified the tongue on tongue action.

After several seconds, James pulled out, turned Logan, and started to lick his body downward starting with his chest, paying special attention to his nipples.

James was about to suck the shorter man's cock, but Logan surprised him when he literally slammed his ass onto the larger man's cock and started to ride it hard and fast.

Logan kept his hands around James' neck while riding him as both men moaned and grunted for about five minutes.

Without warning, James came with a shout inside Logan's ass, and Logan came all over James' large hairy chest.

James pulled out, slowly put Logan on the floor, and layed down collecting Logan's cum on his chest and put it on his tongue.

"That was fun." Logan smiled licking down James' body.

"I know, baby. I told you making that list was good." James smiled at the shorter man.

"So what kink are you picking for next time?" Logan asked.

"We're gonna need more space for what I have in mind." James smiled.

A/N: I AM SO HAPPY! I MET LOGAN TODAY AT WORK! I GOT TO TALK TO HIM, AND HE SHOOK MY HAND, AND WHEN HE LEFT, HE ONLY SAID GOODBYE TO ME! BEST WORK DAY EVER!


End file.
